Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for accessing databases.
Background of the Invention
Many businesses and other entities are highly data driven. Enormous amounts of data may be available and valuable insights may be gained therefrom. However, the tools to access these data sets are complex and require sophisticated knowledge. The process of turning an idea of how to analyze data into an application that performs the desired analysis is complex and expensive.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for generating applications for analyzing large data sets using data processing tools.